1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power conversion device and a power conversion method.
2. Description of Related Art
A power conversion device is known which adjusts transmission power transmitted between a primary-side conversion circuit including plural primary-side ports and a secondary-side conversion circuit including plural secondary-side ports and being magnetically coupled to the primary-side conversion circuit with a transformer depending on two types of control parameters (a phase difference φ and a duty ratio D) (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-193713 (JP 2011-193713 A)).
However, when the voltage of the secondary-side port is greater than a predetermined value in a no-load state (state in which no current flows in the primary-side port), there is a possibility that power will be transmitted from the secondary-side conversion circuit to the primary-side conversion circuit and the voltage of the primary-side port will become greater than a specified value.